disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Go the Distance
"Go the Distance" é uma canção no filme de 1997 da Disney, Hércules. Letra Versão do filme I have often dreamed Of a far off place Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me Where they crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be I will find my way I can go the distance I'll be there some day If I can be strong I know every mile will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong I am on my way I can go the distance I don't care how far Somehow I'll be strong I know every mile Will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to find where I belong Reprise I will beat the odds I can go the distance I will face the world, Fearless, pround and strong I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, Right where I belong! Versão do Michael Bolton I have often dreamed Of a far off place Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face And voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be I'll be there someday, I can go the distance I will find my way, if I can be strong I know every mile, will be worth my while When I go the distance I'll be right where I belong Down an unknown road to embrace my fate Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you And a thousand years, would be worth the wait It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through And I won't look back, I can go the distance And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope Till I go the distance And my journey is complete But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part For a hero's strength is measured by his heart Like a shooting star, I will go the distance I will search the world, I will face its harms I don't care how far, I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms I will search the world, I will face its harms I don't care how far, I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms Versão brasileira Versão do filme Há um sonho em mim Vejo um lugar Onde com orgulho Sei que vão me encontrar Todos vão sorrir Quando eu lá chegar Há uma voz dizendo É aqui que eu vou viver Eu me encontrarei Vou vencer distâncias Não fraquejarei Nada é pior Nesse tal lugar Onde vou parar Eu sei que a minha vida ficará melhor Eu viajarei Vou vencer distâncias Sei que chegarei Com o meu suor Nesse tal lugar Onde vou parar Eu sei que a minha vida vai ser bem melhor Reprise Quero ser um deus Vou vencer distâncias Sinto que o vigor já é bem maior Vou provar a Zeus Vou vencer distâncias Como herói a minha vida vai ser bem melhor Versão de Ricky Martin Há um sonho em mim Vejo um lugar Um lugar em que eu Possa sempre te amar Sei que estás aí Que te encontrarei Sei que nesta vida Ao teu lado viverei Eu te amarei Já não há distância Seguirei assim Sempre com fervor Cada passo a mais Valerá demais Nessa minha busca Sempre pelo seu amor Quando eu te vi A primeira vez Parecia um sonho A razão eu perdir E no seu olhar Eu vi emoção Era um sentimento Vinha do seu coração Eu te amarei Já não há distância Seguirei assim Sempre com fervor Cada passo a mais Valerá demais Nessa minha busca Sempre pelo seu amor O que está dentro do peito Traz a pura emoção O som do amor vem lá do coração Eu te amarei Já não há distância Seguirei assim Sempre com fervor Cada passo a mais Valerá demais Nesse meu encontro com você Ah, meu amor Cada passo a mais Valerá demais Nesse meu encontro Com você Ah, meu amor Versão espanhola/latina Una vez soñé Que en algun lugar Yo podría ser alguien Si lograse amar Y también soñé Que si he de triunfar Mi orgullo aferrado Tendré que superar Un día llegaré No importa la distancia El rumbo encontraré Y tendré valor Paso a paso iré Y persistiré A cualquier distancia Yo el amor alcanzaré Una vez te vi Era todo irreal Y aunque fuese un sueño Te sentía junto a mí Sé que estás ahí Que te encontraré Aunque tarde una vida Yo jamás renunciaré Um dia llegaré No importa la distancia El rumbo encontraré Y tendré valor Paso a paso iré Y persistiré A cualquier distancia Yo el amor alcanzaré Más allá de toda gloria Del orgullo y el valor El poder de un héroe Esta en su corazón Un día llegaré No importa la distancia Junto a ti estaré con tu resplandor Paso a paso iré Y persistiré A cualquier distancia Yo tu vida y tu amor tendré Paso a paso iré Y persistiré A cualquier distancia Yo tu vida y tu amor tendré en:Go the Distance es:Go the Distance fr:Le Monde qui est le Mien it:Posso farcela nl:Ik ga tot het einde Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Hércules Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Reprises Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções nomeados do Globo de Ouro Categoria:Canções nomeados do Oscar Categoria:Canções em Disney Sing Along Songs vídeos